comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Carter (Earth-7154)
History Early Life Peggy Carter was born in London, England in 1911 to Jonathan and Edith Carter. She was an only child and was always expected to be perfect. Her parents put lots of pressure on her, and it seemed as if she could handle it. However, Peggy suffered from anxiety attacks very often, but she never told anybody out of fear that she would be judged. When she got out of High School, she said goodbye to her parents and decided to go to America to attend college. She attended New York University and while there she befriended a woman named Diane. Diane was an open lesbian and she made Peggy question her own sexuality, despite never having been with anyone. She and Diane would eventually have a one night stand, which led to a fight that ended their friendship. With no other friends at NYU, Peggy dropped out and moved into the city, where she found it hard to get a job and be taken seriously. The Opportunity Three weeks after dropping out of college and being homeless, Peggy got herself into a very convenient situation. She was working as a waitress at a diner and when one of her co-workers attempted to rob the store, but Peggy was able to use the self-defense training she received as a child to take him down in front of everyone. After her co-worker was arrested, she was approached by a man who witnessed her take him down. He introduced himself as Chester Phillips, who was a general in the United States army. He asked her where she received her training, and after getting into an engaged conversation, General Phillips offered her a position as his assistant. Thankful for the opportunity, Peggy graciously accepted. However, when she found out most of her job was bringing Phillips coffee, she was much less thrilled. Life with the Military Peggy spent five years as General Phillips' assistant. In 1938, Peggy finally got a chance to prove herself as the soldier she would eventually become. When an unknown assailant broke into a military base and shot two commanding officers, everyone was in a scramble. Peggy, however, saw her opportunity and took it. She quickly grabbed Phillips' gun out of his holster as he was running past her and she shot the man in the chest, causing him to fall straight to the ground. Everyone stood in shock and silence as they stared at the coffee girl holding the gun. The man mumbled "Hail Hydra" before breaking out one of his own teeth and popping a cyanide pill, killing himself. After that day, Peggy was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and was immediately taken under General Phillips' wing. No one was going to treat Peggy like a mindless broad ever again. World War 2 Begins The Search for Hydra Operation: Rebirth The Howling Commandos Abducted by Hydra Triva *Before becoming the Winter Soldier, Peggy had only ever had sex with Diane. After breaking free from her brainwashing, the only person she has had sex with is her husband, T'Challa. *Peggy loathes Simon Williams for pretending to be something he's not. *The first person Peggy ever killed as the Winter Soldier was her father. *''More to be added...'' Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Earth-7154 Category:Avengers (Earth-7154) Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Versions of Winter Soldier Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Gun Wielders Category:Adamantium Category:Knife Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Former Villains Category:Agility Category:Expert Combatant Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Multilingual Category:Interrogation